The Price of Magic/Transcript
Narration by Alan Dale (King George/Albert Spencer) Once upon a time, in a magical land, an Evil Queen... Evil Queen: I will not let them defeat me. unleashed a powerful curse... Grumpy: The curse! It's here! and banished every fairytale character... Snow White: Where are we going? Evil Queen: Somewhere horrible. to a place without magic. Granny: Welcome to Storybrooke. Henry: They don't remember who they are And for 28 years... Regina: Do you know this man? their lives and memories were stolen... Mary Margaret: No. Why? Who is he? until... Rumplestiltskin: What's her name? Snow White: Her name is Emma. the one person who could save them... Henry: Are you Emma Swan? I'm your son. came back into their lives... Henry: Do you believe now? and broke the spell. Now... David: Snow! Mary Margaret: Charming. their memories have awakened... Ruby: What do you want? and magic has returned. Henry: Magic? In Storybrooke? Mulan: You stay back! And with it... comes a price... Greg: You're not gonna believe what I saw. that everyone... Seer: That boy... must pay. Seer: is more than he appears. August: Noo! Rumplestiltskin: And that is how magic is made. Once Upon A Time - The Price of Magic Until just recently, Storybrooke, Maine, was a quiet, out-of-the-way place. To shed light on the notable events in this tiny town, we turn to "Once Upon A Time" creators Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. Adam: Well, Storybrooke is a town that, in many ways, is-is kind of lost in time. The curse was enacted 28 years ago in 1983. Edward: The town itself is sort of timeless, which you'll see with the rotary phones and the cars. Adam: This town was created with all these characters from all these fairy tales who don't know who they are. Edward: So you have Jiminy Cricket is now Dr. Hopper. And Granny runs the diner with Ruby, who is, of course, Little Red Riding Hood. Mary Margaret: Oh! Mayor Mills, I am so sorry. The town's Mayor is Regina Mills, the Evil Queen who enacted the curse that brought them all to Storybrooke. Regina's son Henry has not always seen eye to eye with his mother. Regina: Where have you been? Henry: I found my real mom! And when Henry's biological mother Emma Swan entered their lives, Regina tried everything she could to eliminate her. Regina: I do hope you like apples. Edward: What happened at the end of season one was Henry accidentally ate an apple turnover that had a sleeping curse in it. Emma: I love you, Henry. Edward: And Emma, with true love's kiss, awoke Henry and actually broke the curse. Henry: (gasps) I love you, too. In that moment, the residents of Storybrooke regained their memories. But as they celebrated a joyful reunion... Ruby: Snow? a powerful force was about to descend upon the town. Edward: Mr. Gold, otherwise known as Rumplestiltskin, brought magic to this land. Mr. Gold: Magic... is coming. Adam: He has now changed the playing field. Emma: What is that? Adam: Both good and bad can wield magic, and what is that gonna mean for them in their lives? Edward: Yeah, we know that magic always comes with a price, and a lot of this season is about paying it. Mr. Gold: The Dark One summons thee. And the first measure of payback came when Mr. Gold brought a Wraith to Storybrooke. Adam: This creature marks its victims, and does not stop until it achieves its goal, which is sucking the very essence of its victim out of them. Edward: It's a fairytale Terminator, really. Adam: Yeah. But our heroes came up with what they thought was a clever plan, to take the Mad Hatter's hat, which can create portals between worlds, and throw the wraith into it. Mary Margaret: Noo! The plan worked, sending the wraith to another world. But it dragged mother and daughter along with it. Aurora: Mulan, what is this? Mulan: That is what brought the wraith here. AFTER THE CURSE Mary Margaret: We have to get back to them. Lancelot: The Enchanted Forest is not as you remember it. Leaving is unwise. Edward: A lot of times, we'll flashback to these characters and the lives they had before the curse. But this year, we introduced the Enchanted Forest in present day. Or as we like to say, a post-apocalyptic Enchanted Forest. Mary Margaret had returned home, but the land she knew as Snow White had dramatically changed. Adam: When the curse was enacted in season one, there was a small pocket of Fairytale Land that was protected. Mulan: This corner of land in untouched. No one knows why, but something saved us. Adam: And within that small pocket, there were characters who were still existing, among them, Captain Hook... Edward: Mulan and Aurora. Adam: Lancelot. Emma: Lancelot? Really? Mary Margaret: He's an old friend. Edward: Well, a fake Lancelot. Cora: Clever girl. Mary Margaret: Where's Lancelot? Cora: I killed him a long time ago. Regina's mother, Cora, was among those who remained in the Enchanted Forest. Mary Margaret: Uh. Emma: Where is she? Mary Margaret: Gone. Adam: Emma, who is within hours of becoming a believer, finds herself in an actual Enchanted Forest. Mulan: Do exactly as I say, and you might survive. Emma: Thanks for the pep talk, but I think we're okay. Mulan: Have you ever seen an ogre? Emma: Pretty sure I've dated a few. EMMA Emma: What is the plan? You haven't told me anything. What's going on? Adam: Emma is a character who can handle herself. Mary Margaret: You wanna see where you're from, Emma? We're going home. Adam: So Emma gets a little headstrong at first, and is firing guns up into the air. But she doesn't know well, you know what noise attracts? Emma: Ogres? Adam: Ogres. Mary Margaret: Run! Adam: And fighting ogres is not easy and it's more helpful when you have your mom with you. Mary Margaret: Back away from my daughter! Edward: For the first season, Mary Margaret was a schoolteacher who didn't have a lot of confidence. And now Emma realizes her mom is Snow White, who can take care of herself and knows how to kill an ogre. Emma: When was the last time you shot an arrow? Mary Margaret: 28 years ago. I guess it's like riding a bike. Edward: Emma goes from not believing that any of this exist to climbing a beanstalk to find the last giant, so that she can find a compass to return home. And she does it rather deftly, I think. Emma: Is that it? Mary Margaret: That's our home. Adam: She also got to see where she was from for the first time. Emma: I recognize this from Henry's book. Adam: She's been on her own forever and didn't think she had any place that she was really from, and now she's discovering it's this magical land, and she's going to see the castle where she was supposed to be raised as a princess. Emma: I lived here? Mary Margaret: I was going to teach you how to walk in here. Adam: It's this amazing mix of emotions for Emma, of seeing what could've been for her. Mary Margaret: We never got to be a family. Emma: We have a family, in Storybrooke. And right now, they need us to get back there. Their search for a way back home led to Rumplestiltskin's prison cell. But Cora was also trying to get to Storybrooke. And the magic compass was her ticket. Cora: We'd love to stay, but Storybrooke awaits. Hook: Where are we going? Cora: Lake Nostos. Its waters hold the power to restore what was once lost. We'll be able to cross worlds. The Enchanted Forest is but one of many realms. Adam: The stories that we know in our world exist in different realms. Some exist in the realm we call Fairytale Land, and some exist in the realm we call Wonderland. Mad Hatter: Wanna go in there? Adam: There's another realm without color, where we saw Frankenstein. Rumplestiltskin: Good evening, doctor. Rumple Von Stiltskin. Victor: A foreigner. Rumplestiltskin: What tipped you off? My rosy complexion? Edward: Things that can get you between worlds can work in many different ways. There is the hat, like the Mad Hatter's. Mad Hatter: Stand back. Edward: You can go through the looking-glass to get to Wonderland. Caterpillar: Who are you? Edward: Then there are Magic Beans that can take you anywhere you wanna go. Hook: Welcome aboard. Edward: But those are a rare commodity and they were thought to be extinct. Emma: This bean. Can this make a portal? Anton: It was destroyed like the rest of them. Edward: So there are many different ways to travel. Hook: Sparkly dirt. Wonderful. Cora: Just the remains of a magical wardrobe. Hook: You'll be able to see your daughter and I can skin myself a crocodile. CORA Cora was a miller's daughter, and as a young woman she and her father barely made ends meet. It was a difficult life. Young Cora: Aah! You stupid, foolish girl! King Xavier: What happened here? Princess Eva: Uh, the peasant fell... As they do. King Xavier: You shall receive no money for the fluor, and you will apologize to Eva. Young Cora: Apologize? The wench tripped me. King Xavier: Curb your tongue. Edward: Cora has never gotten over the scars of her youth. King Xavier: This woman tells me that she can spin straw into gold. Rumplestiltskin: Magic is about emotion. Cora found a mentor in Rumplestiltskin who taught her ways of Dark Magic. Rumplestiltskin: What do you want to do to them? Adam: Cora's obsessed with power. She's obsessed with status. Young Cora: I want to make them bow. Adam: She's obsessed with winning at all costs. Rumplestiltskin: Look. Young Cora: I did it. Edward: Rumplestiltskin was the only man Cora ever loved. They were almost like soul mates. Young Cora: The king humiliated me. I want to kill him, show him his heart as I crush it. HEART OF THE MATTER Evil Queen: I wanted a heart, and a heart I shall have. The Huntsman: Uhh! Hearts are a commodity in some circles. Edward: When you rip a person's heart out, you can control them. Cora: Rise. Edward: It becomes enchanted, like a super heart. Victor: It's perfect. Edward: And it is, uh, able to be crushed or is able to be controlled. Cora and Aurora: That the two of you could've gotten the remains of the wardrobe. Edward: Or store it in a vault for rainy day. Victor: These are all hearts. Evil Queen: My mother was a collector. Adam: And we see this season that it's not an easy skill. Rumplestiltskin: (giggles) Take its heart. Adam: Regina struggled with it at first. She can't do it to a poor unicorn. Evil Queen: Oh! Rumplestiltskin: And I had such high hopes. (giggles) You're not hurting the beast. You're controlling it. But when young Cora attempted to use this power to exact her revenge on the king, she came to a realization. Rumplestiltskin: Couldn't you take the king's heart? Young Cora: I chose not to. Rumplestiltskin: Whose heart is in the box? Young Cora: Mine. You told me not to let anything stop me until they're on their knees. My heart was stopping me. Edward: When she ripped her own heart out to break up with Rumplestiltskin, he never got over that. Rumplestiltskin: You never loved me. Edward: The fact that she took her own heart out made her heartless, and that was what enabled her to do all the cruel acts she did. But if you ask her, she's doing it for the right reasons. Young Cora: Her name is Regina, for one day she will be queen. Adam: She does love her daughter. Edward: Yes. Adam: And she does want what's best for her. It's just, Cora's idea of what's best for her is probably not what any right-minded person's idea would be. Cora: You ride like a man. Adam: Theirs was a dysfunctional relationship. Cora: Who's going to want to marry you when you behave like a... commoner? Adam: Cora wanted Regina, from birth, to be queen... Edward: Yeah. Adam: And Regina didn't always want that. She wanted love. Young Regina: Let's go. And when Regina tried to run away with the stable boy Daniel... Young Regina: Mother! Cora eliminated her daughter's true love. Edward: Which, unfortunately for Cora, resulted in her being sent to Wonderland. Years later, while planning the curse, Regina wanted to ensure her mother would not follow her to the Land Without Magic. '''Evil Queen:' It's now enchanted. It will enable you to rip out her heart. So she sent Captain Hook to Wonderland to kill Cora. Hook: What? Cora: I'm the Queen of Hearts. Do you really think I'd be so careless as to keep my heart where everyone else does? This... Hook: Aah. Cora: is how it's done. Cora and Hook found common ground, and the two joined forces. Adam: When the curse was enacted, it was Cora who creates a shield that covers a corner of Fairytale Land where she and Hook can wait. Cora: The curse won't last forever. It will end. And when it does, Regina will truly have lost everything, and then she'll need me. That's when we'll go to this new land. Adam: Cora knows to reunite with her daughter, she's gotta get to Storybrooke. When Emma and Mary Margaret find their way into Fairytale Land, Cora discovers the remnants of the wardrobe that sent Emma to our world to begin with. And that becomes the key to her plan, to find a way back to our world and to Regina. Emma: You're not going anywhere! This portal's taking us home. Mary Margaret: The compass, get it. Snow and Emma had escaped from Rumplestiltskin's cell and were determined to use Cora's portal to get back to Storybrooke. Mary Margaret: Emma, run! But Cora had other plans. Cora: Goodbye Snow. Emma: No! Mary Margaret: Emma! Cora: Oh, you foolish girl! Love is weakness. Edward: Cora represents the darkness of magic. Emma represents the light. Emma: No. It's strength. Adam: Within Emma, is magic. Emma: What was that? Adam: And the ability to wield magic, and that's not something just anyone can do. Mary Margaret: That... is a great subject for discussion... when we get home! But there was danger at the other end of the portal, in Storybrooke, and Henry looked to Regina for help. Henry: You said you wanted to change, to be better. This is how. Edward: She was able to absorb that magic and diffuse it. Adam: Yeah. Edward: She saved Snow White's life. Henry: Mom? Emma: Henry! Henry: Mom! Adam: Regina every now and then has her moment, and that was one of them where she did something selfless and she did something brave because she loved Henry. Emma: Thank you. Regina: You're welcome. Edward: Even though we love watching her be bad, it's moments like that that make you want her to find her own happy ending. Cora: We failed. Hook: Really, Cora, why do you still doubt me? Edward: Fortunately for Cora, Hook stole the desiccated bean from the giant, and through that, they were cunning enough to get their way to Storybrooke. Hook: There it is. Cora: Storybrooke. Leroy: This, gentlemen, is our mission. We must investigate the line. After the curse was broken, not all was perfect in Storybrooke. Edward: All magic comes with a price, and the price for bringing it is anyone who leaves Storybrooke will revert to their curse memory. Mr. Clark: You know, what if we found a turtle and sorta nudged it over first? Leroy: Oh, for the love of... Leroy: Terrible news! Terrible news! Edward: For istance, Sneezy becomes Mr. Clark, the pharmacist. Leroy: If you cross the border, you lose your memory all over again. Adam: So now, Gold is faced with a dilemma. He wants to find his son, but the moment he leaves town, he won't know who he is. Edward: Yeah, he won't remember what he was looking for to begin with. FATHER & SON Rumplestiltskin: Milah! Long ago, in the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin was branded a coward. Rumplestiltskin: Milah! He deserted his countrymen on the battlefield to be with his newborn son. Rumplestiltskin: Milah! Milah: Rumple. Rumplestiltskin: What's his name? Milah: Baelfire. Rumplestiltskin: A strong name! Milah: Something he'll need, if he's to live with the shame of being your son. Rumple's actions strained his marriage. Rumplestiltskin: Milah, it's time to go. Killian Jones: Who's this? Milah: Ah, it's just my husband. Killian Jones: Well, he's a tad taller than you described. Adam: When we first meet Captain Hook, he's Killian Jones, and he's just doing what pirates do, which is carousing at bars and, you know, taking what he wants. Rumplestiltskin: I remember you. Killian Jones: It's always nice to make an impression. Adam: Unfortunately for Rumplestiltskin, he wants Rumple's wife. Rumplestiltskin: You see, we have a son, and he needs his mother. Killian Jones: You see, I have a ship full of men who need... companionship. Adam: And Rumple is a broken man, having lost his wife, and now he's a single father. Hordor: Women do not like to be married to cowards. Rumplestiltskin: Please don't speak to my boy like that. Afraid of losing his son as well, Rumplestiltskin summoned the Dark One, a master of dark magic. Rumplestiltskin: Die! But by killing him, Rumple transformed into the Dark One himself. Edward: Unfortunately, Rumple became a little crazy with the power of being the Dark One and his son tried to return him to the father that he loved and knew before he became the Dark One. Blue Fairy: A magic bean, the very last one that is known to our kind. Follow wherever it leads you. Bae made a deal with his father to begin a new life in a land without magic. Baelfire: We have to go through. Rumplestiltskin: No, no! I don't think I can! Baelfire: You coward! Don't break our deal. Rumplestiltskin: I have to! Baelfire: Papa! No! __NOWYSIWYG__